Alise in Underland
by macadoodles
Summary: First FF ever! Alice's daughter falls into Underland, searching for the love of her life, and fufilling a prophecy like her mother. OC/Stayne OC/OC R&R!
1. Prologue

**Hey everybody! I'm new on FF, and this is my first story ever! I own nothing at all, all Alice in Wonderland belongs to Tim Burton and Disney. I only own the OCs in this story. I hope it's good, it's my first time at writing.**

"Alise."

"What?"  
"There he is."  
"Where?"  
"Over by Mrs. Smith. I think he's buying blueberries."  
Okay. Maybe I was being a little creepy. I was in the market in London, England, with my best friend Mia. We were watching a boy behind some rice sacks. Now, not just any boy. Meritt Freeman. He has long, straight blonde hair, and the bluest eyes. His smile is wonderful, and he's impossibly strong. I had more than a simple crush on him. But he's, well, lower class. And Mother wouldn't like it if she knew. Me, being Alise Wistal, descended from Charles Kingsley, the founder of the Kingsley Trade Company, shouldn't be associating with a blacksmith's apprentice. Meritt doesn't exactly make as much money as we do, or live in a fancy-pants mansion.

"Should I go talk to him?" I asked Mia.

"Yes....no."  
"Why?"  
"Because your sister's right over there."

I ducked. My older sister, Sophia, was very strict and would go running home to our mansion if she saw me with Meritt. She's such a gossip, like everyone else. But I had to admit, Sophia's much prettier than I am. She has long, light brown hair with green eyes. She is tall and lean, wearing a emerald dress. Me? I have blondish-brownish hair that's short, and apparently "inappropriate" for girls my age. I'm wearing a dirty blue dress, no stockings, no corset, and I've laced up my shoes tightly. I'm not wearing any heels like Sophia. How are you supposed to run in those things? Or, say, somebody grabbed that basket you're holding. Heels are not good for kicking somebody in the shins. Meritt paid for the blueberries, and left the market. So did Sophia.

"Okay, I'm leaving," I told Mia. "I've gotta get home before Sophia, else Mother's going to have a fit."  
"Alright, Miss Wistal, I expect to be seeing you tomorrow at three o' clock sharp," Mia said succinctly.

"Yes, ma'am," I said mockingly. I curtsied quite badly, then ran home.

* * *

Well, Mother didn't have a bad of a fit as I thought she would. By the way, my mother's named Alice, too. Except with a c instead of a s. She married Tarrant Wistal, who she said reminded her of an old friend. Getting back on subject, I got home about three minutes after Sophia, and forgot to buy strawberries. They weren't urgent, but Mother did send me up to bed without dessert that night.

I lay in my king-sized bed in a silk nightgown and woolen sheets. I was really warm, in a large bedroom. I never really liked all my expensive stuff. I liked stories and daydreaming, and always wondered "what if...." but Sophia never liked imagining possibilities. She was pessimistic, by only thinking realistic. I sighed. Everyone said she was perfect. She would have no trouble finding a husband. I, on the other hand, would have lots of problems, because of my stubborn, free nature. But I always thought on how everybody said my mother wouldn't find anyone crazy enough to marry her, but then came Tarrant. I loved my father. He loves all my imaginings.

My door opened a crack, and in walked my mother. She sat on the edge of my bed.  
"Would you like to hear a story?" she asked. I nodded. I hadn't heard a single story ever since I was seven, but Mother's always sparked my thoughts into thinking wildly.

"Okay. Once upon a time, there was a young girl. She loved to explore the woods by her home. One day, she fell down a hole. A rabbit hole. When she got to the bottom, she saw all kinds of wondrous creatures. A blue caterpillar, who was wise, but arrogant. A dodo bird, wearing glasses. A white rabbit, in a waistcoat, with a pocket-watch. This land, called Underland, was beyond the girl's imagination. Rocking horseflies and talking animals and even a grinning cat. Her best friend was a hatter. A mad hatter. She loved to have tea with him. One day he asked, 'Will you stay here?' and she answered, 'I have to go home, but I'll be back, and I'll never forget you.' And she returned home, but never forgot about Underland."  
I smiled. I had a feeling there was more to the story, but Mother kissed my forehead and left the room. I fell asleep soundly, not knowing that tomorrow, Mother's story would come to life.


	2. Entering Underland

**I OWN NOTHING!!!! ALL OF ALICE IN WONDERLAND BELONGS TO TIM BURTON AND DISNEY!!! I only own: Mazie Tinderling, the Wistal family (excluding Alice Kingsley), Meritt Freeman, and Arminta. Please ask me if you want to use any of them. I'd be happy to help.**

**On with the story!**

*****************

I woke to the sound of my sister hammering on my door.

"Get up! I've got news!"

I groaned. When Sophia had news, it was mainly something quite scandalous, something that had all of England talking. I forced myself out of my warm, comfortable bed, and walked slowly down the creaking steps. My father sat at the kitchen table, his playful brown eyes skimming the paper. Mother was cooking eggs and making coffee. Sophia sat at the table, eating an orange.

"Well, go on, what is your big news?" I asked her.

"Do you know a Meritt Freeman? I heard he goes to Anderson Academy, like you."  
"Yes," I said cautiously. Sophia couldn't possibly know about him...the only one I told was Mia. I picked up an apple and began to eat.

"Well, I heard from his older sister, Violet, that Meritt's gone missing."

My apple dropped. Time seemed to stop. There was no way Meritt was missing. I had just seen him yesterday! I barely began listening as Sophia continued jabbering away.

"Violet was in tears, poor girl. She said Meritt had gone into the woods after having a row with Hamish Ascot's son, Silas. Now Silas feels terrible, but he says has nothing to do with Meritt's disappearance."

"Which woods, Sophia? There's quite a lot of them," my mother asked. I looked up. Honestly, why would it matter which woods Meritt was lost in? He was gone. I barely held back tears.

"I believe it's Alton Woods, Mother," Sophia answered. I thought I saw a gleam of recognition in Mother's eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it came.  
"Mother, may I go out to the market again?" I asked.

"Not before you have something to eat. You're a growing girl," she informed me. I scoffed. I hadn't grown an inch in a year. But, I still sat down and scarfed up my eggs. I ran upstairs and got dressed in a simple, lilac dress that covered up my "inappropriate" shoes and no stockings. I was halfway out the door when I realized I had forgotten money. I went back into the kitchen, grabbed a few shillings, kissed Mother and Father on the cheek, then left.

I wasn't going to the market, though I had to maintain the illusion that I was. The Ascot residence wasn't by the marketplace, so I had to borrow Mia's horse for a few hours.

"Bring Shadow back quickly," she said, trying to look tough. Then she softened. "Going to find Meritt?" she whispered.

"Not coming back unless I do," I replied.

"Well, find him quick," she said. "Good luck."

I arrived at the edge of Alton Woods, a sickening feeling washing over me. What if I got lost in the forest? No, Mia promised if I wasn't back by nightfall, she'd go looking for me. I tied Shadow to a tree, making sure the knot was tight. I heard a scuffle in the bushes. A white rabbit popped out, looked at me, then took off into the woods. I could've sworn he was wearing a waistcoat. I ran after the rabbit, ending up at a severed tree stump, home to a large rabbit hole.

"Hello?" My voice echoed down the pit, before I leaned in too far and fell. I tried to grab anything, any root or leaf, but nothing could hold my weight. I screamed. Then, odd objects began flying past me. A grand piano, books, even rocking chairs. A mattress, a lamp, until I landed on the hard floor, of the bottom of the hole. Surprisingly, I wasn't hurt. I was in a room, with a small door right in front of me, and large ones all around. I tried to open all of them. Nothing budged. Then, there was a table. Right in the middle of the room. I could've sworn it hadn't been there when I fell. Then again, I could've sworn I saw a rabbit in a waistcoat. On the table, was a key, and a bottle. The bottle read, 'drink me.' I picked up the key, and drank the contents of the bottle. I coughed. The drink tasted like stale biscuits and moldy fruit. I began to shrink to the size of a butterfly. I opened the small door with the key that was now the size of me.

The room beyond it was something I'd heard about before. Last night, to be exact. I couldn't believe it. I had to be dreaming.

But right in front of me, was Underland.

It had to be the world my mother told me about. Mushrooms towered over me, and I saw green spotted pigs, and the exact same rocking horseflies.

"Curiouser and curiouser," I said, quoting my mother. She often said the exact same thing when something was odd or out of place. Actual dragon like dragonflies swarmed above my head. Flames flew out of their mouths. I turned around and around, trying to inhale the entire land in just one breath. I stopped. In front of me were the most absurd creatures, but I had heard about them. They were the same size as me, since I was still small.

Mother had failed to mention that the dodo bird was blue.

The white rabbit was wearing his waistcoat, and holding a gold pocket-watch.

The grinning cat was blue too, a blue tabby. "What do you call yourself?" he asked, floating four feet off the ground.

"Alise...." I replied.

"_The _Alice?" he questioned.

"Alise, with a s," I corrected. Frequently, I had to tell people that so they knew exactly how my name was spelled. "Am I in Underland?"

"Yes, m'dear," the rabbit said kindly. "My name's Nivens McTwisp. This fur ball," Nivens said, motioning over to the cat, "is Chessur, our Dormouse friend is Mallymkun," pointing towards the mouse on the floor I had not spotted earlier. "And finally, this is Uilleam, our wise advisor," Nivens finished on the dodo bird.

"You wouldn't happen to have met Alice Kingsley, have you?" Chessur asked me mysteriously..

"Why, yes, I have met an Alice Kingsley!" Mallymkun shouted. "She slayed the Jabberwocky on the Frabjous Day, freeing Underland from the ruling of the Red Queen!"

"Not you, Mallymkun, I said Alise, you twit!"

My jaw dropped. There was no way my mother could have done those things. They, they were just stories, things my mother said at bedtime. Things to rest my eyes. They couldn't be real. But just to be sure...

"Did she have curly blonde hair, brown eyes, and meet a blue caterpillar?"  
"Yes, that was Absolem. She had all of those physical characteristics," Uilleam answered. "She was also quite stubborn, if I remember correctly."

Okay, I had to believe it. Mother had been in Underland, she had fought some hideous creature and prevailed.  
"How do you know Alice?" Nivens questioned.

"She's my mother," I said. Everyone gasped. If you're the daughter of a hero, you'll know the way they looked at me. Y'know, the whole _oh my gosh, I can't believe it's you! _look with wide eyes. They stared at me, hardly daring to believe who I was. Suddenly, I heard a scuffle in the branches. A girl jumped out, landing on the ground in perfect form. She had apparently taken some of that foul shrinking liquid, because she was my height. The girl was barefoot, wearing dark brown trousers, a green shirt, a bow on her back and a quiver of arrows. Her dark hair was as short as mine, and brown eyes searched me for anything false. She found nothing.

"Let me take her to the hatter. He'll know if this truly is Alice Kingsley's daughter," she said.

"Who are you?" I asked, a bit sheepishly. I admit it. If some girl jumped out of the trees with a bow and arrow, wouldn't you be nervous?

She contemplated before answering, like if she couldn't remember her own name. Or she was busy creating a false one. "Mazie Tinderling." She grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the other animals. "I'll see you all at the tea party, I presume?" Mazie asked.

Uilleam shook his head. So did Nivens. But Mallymkun and Chessur nodded.

"Alright," she said. We took off into the forest, the leaves hitting my face almost eagerly. I was still curious about this girl. Her ankles were showing, for crying out loud! If I ever did that, even at home, Sophia would scold me without a second thought. If Meritt ever saw...I blinked back tears. What if I couldn't find him? How would I get home? I must've been deep in thought, because I just realized we had arrived at our destination.


	3. Crazy Mazie

**A/N Again, I own nothing!! I forgot to do this, but I'd like to dedicate this story to my two best friends who have been so amazing lately. A.P., thanks for putting up with my AIW obession. And K.B., who is almost as mad as I am. Hope everybody likes the story so far!**

**Oh, and I know Stayne was banished in the movie. Let's just use our imagination *makes rainbow with hands* and say that he wasn't.**

Next to an old, abandoned windmill, was a long table. At the head, was a strange man. He had orange hair, a pale face, and green eyes, and was dressed colorfully. He had a purple top hat with 10/6 inscribed on the side. I guessed this was the mad hatter. A hare was also seated at the table, bending his spoon and trying to pour tea into a broken cup.

The hatter stood up, and walked towards us. He knelt on the ground and reached into one of his pockets. Withdrawing a small cake, he broke it in half and gave a piece to Mazie, and a piece to me. I ate a little, and immediately began to grow. I was a few inches shorter than my usual height, and judging by Mazie's look she was a few inches bigger. But it was much better than being small. The hatter grinned.

"Alise Wistal, meet Tarrant Hightopp, the mad hatter, and my foster father," Mazie said proudly. It hit me. 'It' being Tarrant, and why my mother married a Tarrant. My father reminded her of Tarrant Hightopp. I couldn't understand how. I mean, my father's definitely not mad. And not a hatter. But, now that I looked at him, I saw the same imaginative look my father gets sometimes.

"Tarrant, is this girl really the daughter of Alice Kingsley?" Mazie asked her foster father, her face hardening.

"Hm..." Tarrant muttered, walking around me, backwards. He stopped right in front of my face, and nodded. "Fez!" he declared. Mazie relaxed, and smiled at me.

"Sorry I was being so harsh," she apologized. "I don't like warming up to someone too soon."

"It's okay," I said. The hare, the hatter, Mazie and I quickly stopped talking. We had heard the thunder of hooves. A very tall man came on a white horse. His rider had black hair and brown eyes, with battle scars etched into his face. Three other riders accompanied him, and two extra horses. He dismounted, and walked slowly over to Mazie.

"Hello, Miss Mazilyn," he said, bowing ever so slightly.

"Ilosovic, how many times do I have to tell you, it's just Mazie," she said, her face flushing.

"Once more, Miss Mazilyn, as always," he said. "Who is your friend?"  
"My name's Alise Wistal. My mother was Alice Kingsley," I said forcefully. My force worked. Ilosovic recoiled, taking a few steps backward. Mother had made a lasting impact on everything in Underland.  
"Ilosovic Stayne," he managed to say. He held his hand out. I shook it. "Your mother and I...have quite a history."

"Ilosovic, I need to see Mirana, as soon as possible. Can you take Alise and I to Marmoreal?" Mazie asked.

Ilosovic nodded. He set to work saddling the two extra horses.

"Thank you, Ilosovic," I said. He turned around, and gave me a quick nod. Mazie took me aside.

"I've waited until now to ask, but what are you doing in Underland? Did your mother send you on business?" Mazie stared hard at me.

"No. I'm looking for someone. A friend of mine," I explained. "He disappeared yesterday in London, near the entrance to Underland. You know, he might've fallen down."

"What's his name?"  
"Meritt Freeman."

She looked reproachfully at me. "Mirana is the White Queen, ruler of Underland. She knows everything within this land. She will know if Meritt is here. I need to see her....on other business," Mazie faltered. "Oh, and would you please call Ilosovic by his last name? He prefers Stayne, much like I prefer Mazie."

"Yes, Miss Mazilyn," I teased her, curtsying, feeling just like I was talking to Mia. Stayne heard me, looked back, and caught a great view of me getting slapped upside the head by Mazilyn Tinderling herself.

We walked over to him. Stayne mounted his white horse, and Mazie climbed on a chestnut. I mounted my black horse like a professional. If there was one thing my father insisted I learn, it was horseback riding.

Tarrant walked up to me and whispered in my ear. "Be wary of Stayne. He's gallymoggers." Tarrant nodded wildly and sat back down in his chair. Okay. That was...odd. But then again, he's the mad hatter.

Tarrant called out to Mazie, "Be careful, Mazilyn Aurelia Tinderling!" She smiled at her father.

The group set off at a gallop away from the tea party. When we were about five minutes away, Mazie turned and asked me, "What did Tarrant say to you?"

I stifled a giggle. But Mazie wasn't giving up. "He said, and I quote, 'be wary of Stayne. He's gallymoggers.'"

The whole party started laughing, including our three accomplices. Stayne looked down. "He's never trusted me," I heard him mutter.

"My foster father and Ilosovic were never on good terms," Mazie explained through giggles. "They both, well, had a fancy for your mother. When she left, they argued on who she liked better." Stayne shot Mazie a look, but I saw him smiling too.

"What are your names?" I asked the other riders.

"Harrison."

"Leonidas."

"Pierce."

I nodded and turned back to Stayne and Mazie. "What did my mother do exactly? Can you tell me the full story?"

Stayne sighed. "It's a long story."  
Mazie said, "It's a long way to Marmoreal."

So we began the tale of Alice Kingsley. I listened eagerly. A story was music to my ears. Mazie told me of how my mother was prophesied to slay the Jabberwocky, a hideous creature under the Red Queen. The Jabberwocky was the only thing that kept her queen, instead of Mirana. But my mother didn't want to be told what to do.

"She didn't want to fight the Jabberwocky," Stayne said. "It was all about rescuing the Hatter." I smiled.

Mazie said how when Alice first arrived, she was attacked by the Bandersnatch, and met Chessur and the Mad Hatter soon after. It truly was a wonderful story, even when I learned that Stayne was formerly on the side of the Red Queen, and that he used to have one eye.

"The other," he explained, "I had lost in an earlier fight, but after Mirana was queen again, and after she promoted me to Head of Security, she said, 'how will you keep an eye out for intruders with just one eye?' She made a potion, and with Mazie's help, I now have two eyes." Stayne finished proudly.

"We're here!" Leonidas shouted.


	4. A Prophecy

**A/N New chapter! I saw Alice in Wonderland for the third time last week. I can't get over that movie. Again, I own nada! Nothing! Bubkis! **

I looked up, and was met by a beautiful castle that didn't even compare to anything back home. Marmoreal was a white castle, that shone brighter than diamonds, and stood majestically against the blue sky.

We galloped into the gates, cherry blossom trees lining the way. Stayne led us into the stables. We all dismounted, and left the stables to enter the castle.

I was speechless. The White Queen was greeting us at the doors to Marmoreal. She had white hair, fair skin, and piercing brown eyes, but that also held kindness and compassion. She held her arms in the air. Mazie motioned for me to curtsy. The men were bowing. I curtsied clumsily, but Mirana just smiled. She waved Pierce, Leonidas, and Harrison away and motioned for Mazie, Stayne and I to follow her.

"So, Mazie, what brings you and your friend to Marmoreal?" Mirana asked. "I seem to recall you being more of a child of nature." Mazie grinned.

"Your Majesty, my friend is Alise Wistal. She is the daughter of Alice Kingsley," Mazie said. At this, Mirana stopped in her tracks and turned around, taking my hand. She looked closely into my eyes. Then she backed away, her smile getting bigger with each step.

"Alise Wistal, you will always be welcome in Underland. Your mother's contributions helped me get back onto the throne. I'm sure you've heard the tale?" Mirana questioned.

"I have, Your Highness," I said.

"Please, just Mirana. You too, Mazie. I'm sure you realized I don't say Mazilyn anymore," Mirana corrected me. Mazie looked down, blushing. Apparently the subject of her real name bothered her immensely. "So, Alise, what brings you to Marmoreal?"

"I'm searching for a friend of mine. He disappeared in, uh," I didn't know what to call my home. Did they know what London was?  
"Overland?" Stayne asked, trying to help.

"Yes, Overland. His name's Meritt Freeman. He has blonde hair and blue eyes, and he's really strong, and," I broke down in all the tears I had been holding back. "I really need to find him."

Mazie wrapped an arm around my shoulder. That somewhat comforted me. I sobbed, probably looking like a sentimental wreck. Mirana looked troubled. She said, "We will begin the search for Meritt tomorrow, Alise. It seems to me that you've had a long day. Stayne will show you the dining hall, if you're hungry. Mazie will show you your room. Sleep well, for tomorrow begins the search."

Mirana turned to Mazie. "I believe there's something we have to discuss."

Mazie stiffened, but walked away with Mirana. I felt oddly afraid. In a way, I was comfortable with Mazie by my side. She had been my protection, and she had never left my side from the moment I fell down the rabbit hole. Not that I didn't trust Stayne, but having a tough, open girl next to me was better than a tall, quiet man. I followed Stayne through the corridors into the dining hall. It was a large room with many windows, and a long table in the middle of the room. Chairs of all sizes lined the table. There were only two people in the room, two boys that were very, very round and chunky.

"Good evening, Tweedles," Stayne said, sitting in one of the bigger chairs to suit his tall frame.

"Good evening," I said politely. "I'm Alise. And you are?"

"I'm Tweedle-dee and he's Tweedle-dum," one of them said.

"All the same, I'm Tweedle-dum, he's Tweedle-dee," the other said in response. I sat down opposite of Stayne. A waiter approached me.

"What is it you care for this evening?" he asked.

"What do you have?"

"Anything you like."

"Okay...do you have chicken cordon-bleu? And creme brulee for dessert?"

"Absolutely. And you, sir?"

Stayne looked up. "Nothing. Although I'll need a cherry dulce for my friend." I suppose he was referring to Mazie. She hadn't shown up yet. The waiter left.

I told Stayne, "You never know. She could show up for dinner."

He shook his head. "No. Her business with Mirana is much too important. By the time she's here, it will be bed for you."

I ate my dinner quietly, and not a second after I finished, Mazie arrived in the dining room. I decided not to ask any questions. She took me by the elbow and led me down the hall. Stayne went the other way, holding Mazie's dinner.

"I've got your dinner, Mazie!" he called.

"Thank you, I'll eat it later," she replied. We continued down several hallways.

We came to a white door. Mazie opened it, and inside was a canopy bed, a dresser, and a balcony. It had a perfect view of the garden.

"Sleep tight," Mazie said before departing. I changed into a lilac nightgown that was laid out for me. I stood on the balcony, enjoying the fresh air. Before long, I heard voices. I looked down. Mazie and Stayne were walking into the garden, holding hands. I knew I shouldn't have eaves-dropped, but something fishy was going on.

"What did Mirana say?" Stayne asked.

"The Oraculum said that history is going to repeat itself," Mazie murmured. It was barely audible.

"What? How?" Stayne whispered. They sat next to each other under a cherry blossom tree.

"Alise will have to save Underland, like her mother. She will have to slay Fenris." Wait, what? I have to slay what? I thought frantically.

"He doesn't exist! He's a myth, told in stories so that children don't stay outside too late," Stayne said.

"Let's not think about it," Mazie replied, settling down in Stayne's arms. She yawned. "But another thing is that one of Alise's friends will die. I couldn't tell who it was. I'm afraid it might be the boy Alise is looking for."

I stopped breathing. Meritt was going to die? I came all this way, and he was going to die. No, Mazie said she wasn't sure it was Meritt. I convinced myself to listen again, but it was nothing important.

"I'm sleeping out here anyways," Mazie was saying.

"Mirana doesn't want to give you a room?"

"No, I specifically asked if I could sleep outside in the trees. Ilosovic, I spent two years on my own, sleeping in trees. I'll be fine. Don't be so concerned." She climbed up into the cherry blossom, and settled in a thick bough. "Good night, brave knave."

"Sleep well, little wild child," Stayne said, making sure she was asleep and comfortable before he walked back into the castle. I stood, dumbfounded. I had to slay something? I could barely kill a spider! I looked around my room. I spotted a thick book on my dresser. The spine read, _Underland Fairy Tales_. I searched in the index until I found the page for Fenris. The story about him was gruesome, and utterly gory. He was a mad wolf, biting children in the middle of the night. No wonder why kids were afraid to stay out too late. Fenris was terrifying.

I began to hyperventilate. I had to get some rest. I climbed into my bed. Surely I wouldn't be fighting the beast the next day. No, I reassured myself. Tomorrow, we find Meritt, and I can go home, possibly even save Meritt from death. I would miss Mazie, though. Maybe she could come to London with me....no, the more I thought about it, the more I realized Mazie wouldn't last a day wearing a dress and being in a "proper" society. I sighed. I couldn't possibly stay in Underland. I didn't want to fight Fenris. But Stayne's words came back to me, the ones about my mother. _She didn't want to fight the Jabberwocky_, he had said. Maybe I was walking in the same footsteps Mother had many years ago.

* * *

The next morning, I woke to the sound of chaos.

Honestly.

Outside my door, window, everywhere, animals were chattering, people were yelling, and I swear even the wind whistled louder than usual. Mazie hammered on my door, reminding me of Sophia.

"Alise! Alise, get up!" she cried. "Bad news!"

I raced to the door and threw it open. There was Mazie, out of breath and sweaty. "Mirana......she's....missing."

I gasped. Mazie continued, "Ilosovic....he's got...horses....we think we know....where Meritt...and Mirana....are..." I took Mazie's hand and made her sit on the bed. She looked up at me. "The whole castle's in chaos, in case you can't hear them."

I questioned her. "Who's going to look after the castle while we're gone?"

"Tarrant."

I stifled my giggles. The Mad Hatter's going to look after a castle for who knows how many hours? Mazie narrowed her eyes.

"My father may be crazy, but he can be very responsible....when he's not drinking tea, and eating crumpets, and hatting people, and-"

"Okay, I get it."

"I'll meet you in the stables." Mazie left, and I changed into a purple dress that was suitable for riding. I left my room, suddenly realizing I had no idea which way to go. I saw Nivens hopping down the hall, and I ran up to him.

"Nivens, which way is the stables?"

He pointed me in the right direction. I thanked him, and ended up at the stables before Mazie.

"Sorry I'm late," she said. "I was getting breakfast." She held up three pieces of buttered toast. We ate, and mounted our horses. I realized I had the same horse as yesterday, my black one.

"Does he have a name?" I asked Stayne.

"My name is Bascom," my horse said. I jumped and nearly fell off.

"Alise, you've met Chessur, Mally, and Nivens. I thought you'd be used to talking animals by now," Mazie said, smirking. "Oh, and by the way, if we don't come back in two days, I've alerted Mally, Tarrant, and Chessur to come after us. I'm sure we'll find Meritt and Mirana by sundown today."

I nodded, still trying to get over the whole 'talking' horse thing. We set off at a gallop into the woods.


	5. A Stunning Revelation

"Okay, the first stop we're checking is Salazan-Grum, the abandoned castle of the Red Queen," Stayne said.

Mazie asked, "So, Alise, we're not getting to Salazan-Grum anytime soon. How is your mother? Is she doing well?"

I figured they wanted to know how the hero of Underland was doing. "She's alright. She married Tarrant Wistal-" At this, Stayne sighed and Mazie burst out in a laughing fit.

"You said she married Tarrant!" Mazie said, still laughing.

"Yes, my father's name is Tarrant." I still wanted to keep talking. "And I have a older sister, named Sophia." I looked around at them. "What are you're families like?"

Mazie stopped laughing. "My father died when I was nine, in a fire. I spent two years living on my own in Tulgey Wood before I came to be adopted by the Mad Hatter," she said. "I don't know who my mother is. Mirana knows, but she won't tell me. All she said is that my mother is alive."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I'm pretty good on my own."

We trotted for a while, taking a drink in a stream and talking. We passed trees that were a vivid orange, and all the while the sun grew higher in the sky. We reached Salazan-Grum at about one o'clock. We stopped at the edge of the castle. Hearts were carved into every aspect of this castle. I shuddered.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, we were surrounded by soldiers in black armor. They weren't like the card soldiers the Red Queen used to have, the ones I heard about. They were just plain knights. I let my wrists be shackled. I didn't have a weapon, or know how to fight. But Mazie and Stayne weren't going to be locked up so easily. Stayne towered over these soldiers, knocking them down and using his sword quite well. Mazie had a dagger strapped to her belt and used that against our captors. When that was knocked out of her hand, she fought with her hands and feet, since her bow was pretty much useless at close range. Her eyes changed to a deep red instead of that warm brown. I was surprised how well they fought, but eventually they were overpowered and locked in handcuffs. For good measure, they locked Mazie's feet together too. They led us into the castle and into the throne room.

"Let me go, you lazy, son-of-a-Jabberwockys!" Mazie yelled. "You're a load of dragon dung, and when I get out of here-"

"Which I will make sure doesn't happen." I looked up at the grand master of these soldiers, and evidently, this castle. Now, you'd be surprised too if you knew who she was.

It was a little girl.

A little girl, ruling these soldiers with an iron fist. I couldn't believe it. I nearly laughed out loud. These (probably) 20-something men were listening to a girl that (probably) wasn't even 12.

I asked, "How old are you?"

Her face reddened. "You people need to ask better questions. I'm ten, thank you very much."

Stayne looked closely at her. "Who are you?"

"My name is Arminta of Crims. I am the daughter of the Red Queen, therefore heir to her throne, or Queen."

I think Stayne basically passed out. No, no, he just took about twenty steps back from (apparently) Queen Arminta. If that's not surprising enough, a tall boy stepped out from behind the red curtains and stood next to the Queen.

Now I literally passed out.

Why?

Because that boy was Meritt Freeman.

* * *

When I woke, I was in a cell. On my right, was Mazie, and in the cell next to her, was Stayne. There wasn't a wall in between the cells, just prison bars. Mazie was poking my arm with her finger.

"Why did you pass out in front of Arminta?" she asked. "You've been out for about two hours."

I sat up. My whole body ached, and I was a little bit dizzy. I answered, "That boy, he was Meritt Freeman."

Mazie stared at me incredulously. "No," she said.

I nodded. "I'd know him anywhere."

She leaned back against the wall. "Well, after you passed out, we weren't any better. If what you say is true, then I think Meritt's under a potion. There's no way he'd work for that stupid girl. His eyes aren't black, right?"

"No, they're blue," I said sadly.

She clicked her tongue. "Well, when you blacked out, Meritt started hitting on me. So Ilosovic got P.O., and I punched Meritt, giving him a black eye. Apparently now I have to work in the kitchen, starting tomorrow. You're going to be Meritt's servant, and Ilosovic's working in the stables."

Stayne looked at me with murderous eyes. "I hate him," he hissed. I kept noticing that Stayne was awfully protective of Mazie.

"Now, now, Ilosovic, it's not Meritt's fault." I turned around towards the new voice I was sure I'd heard before. In the cell to my left, on the ground, was Mirana.

"Mirana!" I cried. She smiled at me.

"Your boyfriend is under a spell, and if we don't counter it, he'll become like Ilosovic was; cruel, heartless, and along with his eyes, Meritt's heart will be black," Mirana said.

Meritt wasn't my boyfriend, but I felt no need to correct her. I turned to Stayne. "Arminta better not be your daughter."

He looked taken aback. "No, she's not, of that I'm sure. I had no idea that the Queen had had a daughter until now."

Mirana studied him. "He's telling the truth," she informed me. "But this raises a new problem. Alise, I should have told you the minute you arrived at Marmoreal, but you have to fight-"

"Fenris, I know," I said. The secret's out. I kept going on what I already knew. "I, uh, kind of eaves-dropped-"

"On myself and Mazie?"

"No, on, um...Stayne and Mazie." I didn't want to see the look on Mazie's face. Stayne, well, he's a different story. I sort of had a theory that Stayne had a soft spot for Mazie. But I knew Mazie had trusted me. I continued, "I saw them in the garden together, talking about me, and I have to fight Fenris. And that Mazie likes to sleep in trees and Stayne shouldn't be concerned." Why did I put that in, you ask? I honestly have no idea.

At this, I turned around and decided to face Mazie and Stayne. She had the look of someone who'd been betrayed. Stayne was holding her hand, as she had moved as far as she could away from me. Stayne shook his head sadly, and continued to comfort Mazie. She wasn't crying, but she had her head down, and was silent.

I laid down on the floor. It was late, and I was extremely tired. It hadn't been as long as yesterday, but I needed to find some way to save Meritt and get out of here. I couldn't wait for Chessur, or Mally, or even Tarrant. A day was too long. Mirana, Stayne, even Mazie, could be executed by sundown.


	6. Escape

**hey! Here's the longest chapter so far! I hope you like it. And the "where's my angel?" saying from Tarrant is a nod to the Almost Alice CD. I was listening to it while I wrote this. Enjoy! I own nada!**

This morning, I woke to Meritt shouting in my ear. I opened one eye lazily.

"Get up, you useless urchin," he said gruffly. I snapped open my eyes and got up, dusting off my dress. Mazie and Stayne were nowhere to be found. Mirana was asleep in her cell. I looked straight at Meritt. Sure enough, one of his eyes was blackened. The work of Mazilyn Tinderling. He unlocked my cell and ushered me out. I followed him up some stairs and into the throne room. Arminta sat on her chair, looking as prissy as ever.

"Get us some breakfast, for a start," she ordered.

"Yes, Your Majesty," I spat, curtsying as horrid as I possibly could. Her eyes became inflamed with hate. I left the room before she could shout anything else. I made my way down to the kitchen.

"Her Highness would like some breakfast!" I yelled to anybody who would listen. The chefs nodded, and set to work baking eggs, bacon, and foods of which I couldn't name. I saw Mazie in a corner, washing the dishes. I walked over to her.

"Hi, Miss Mazilyn," I said. She turned around, but once she saw me, set right back to drying the plates. "I'm sorry."

"You should be," Mazie said, scrubbing the dishes so hard she cracked some. She became agitated and frustrated. She threw the dish across the room, breaking on a solid cement wall on the other side. The workers didn't seem to mind. In fact, they seemed used to Mazie already.

But in reality, a servant had just whispered in my ear, "That's the fourth plate she's broken this morning." I turned back towards Mazie.

"I didn't mean to spy on you two," I told her.

"I know, Alise, but you honestly should respect someone's privacy," she retorted. "But all the same, I guess I forgive you. I'm not sure if Ilosovic will, though."

"Okay, since we're on the subject, is there anything going on between you and Stayne?"

She looked at me incredulously. "Me? And Ilosovic? He, uh....well, do you know anything?" Mazie stuttered. I grinned mischievously.

"Oh, nothing, except every time I see you two, he's holding your hand, or placing an arm around your shoulder, or-"

"He's just protective, that's all," she said, flustered. Mazie returned to scrubbing the dishes. I heard her mutter so only I could hear. "I grew up next door to him for years. He had a few girlfriends, all tall, almost as tall as he was, and blond. They liked being pretty and wearing dresses. I'm the complete opposite. He would never-"

"Order up!" a chef shouted. I felt sorry to leave Mazie like this, but I had work to do. I placed the food on a large tray and took it up to Her Highness. She was sitting lazily in her chair, absentmindedly picking at a scab on her knee. I set the food down on a nearby table. Meritt walked right up next to me. I was so close to him, closer than I had ever been before. I could feel his warm breath on the back of my neck, and I felt a strong urge to grab him and leave this castle forever, find a small hut and live there with him for the rest of my life. Oh, come on. That's never going to happen. At least, not now.

Meritt whispered in my ear. I relaxed for a second, but then I froze at his words. "Prepare my horse for Marmoreal. Mirana will be executed unless Her Highness receives the crown. Mirana should be in shackles. Order a knight to take her to the stables. That is all." I slowly walked away. Once I was out of the room, I sprinted down the corridors, the stairs, everything until I got to the stables. There was Stayne, cleaning the dirt and dung out of the stalls with a shovel. It wasn't right for him, for a man so strong and fearless to have a job so....smelly. I told a soldier about Mirana, and how she needed to be bound and in the stables. He nodded, and left.

Stayne stopped working. He planted his shovel into the ground and leaned on it. "What do you want?" he muttered, not looking my way, and not a single note of kindness in his voice.

"For you to forgive me," I said, my statement sounding more like a question at the end. Stayne began walk away from me. "Mazie did."

This stopped Stayne in his tracks. He turned around solemnly, slowly, and muttering all the while. It was like he was having a battle against himself on forgiveness. He sighed, and said, "If Mazie did, I guess I accept your apology."

Now time for my master question. "While on the subject, and while nobody's here, you wouldn't happen to have feelings for Mazilyn, would you?"

He stared at me. "My love life is of no importance to you," Stayne growled.

"And if Mazie did feel for you?"

"She would never. She's got too much free spirit. It wouldn't be right to hold her down like that."

Alright. That was it. If I was going to get over this adventure, and save Meritt (and hopefully become his future girlfriend/wife), I wasn't leaving until Mazie and Stayne had dated, married, something! I was a romantic girl. I could see the signs of romance as clear as day. I told Stayne to prepare Meritt's horse, leaving his growling and muttering to himself. How Mazie could like someone as moody as him....I'll never know.

A soldier came back with Mirana's hands and feet cuffed. She sat on the floor in some hay. I was ordered to watch her while the guard went to find food. I dropped down next to the White Queen.

"You told me Meritt was under a potion of some kind," I said. She nodded. "Well, is there any way to cure it?"

"Yes......Mazie might be able to help you. Tell her to fill a canteen with osime, varien, and curfled. Rooster fingers will also be needed."

The soldier came back with an apple in hand. He waved his hand for me to leave. I was more than happy to. Running back down to the kitchen, Mazie was still washing the dishes. I maneuvered through the kitchen until I got to her.

"Can you mix up a potion for me?" I asked. She stopped working, and faced me.

"Whatever for?" she said in response.

"For Meritt. I think we can break the curse before he executes Mirana." Mazie was stunned. Well, that was an awful thing to say, even if it was true.

"What do you need?" she said. "It's urgent now."

I listed the items. She ran throughout the kitchen, collecting all the items, brewing them in a pot, and filled a canteen with the clear substance that looked a lot like water. I hugged Mazie, thanking her over and over again.

"Happy unbirthday." She actually smiled at me. I smiled back, and left.

I was back in the stables. Stayne was nowhere to be found, Mirana was still on the floor, but now, Meritt was here. I bowed before him and handed him the canteen of "water." He looked dubious, but nevertheless drank the potion. I felt relief fill my body, seeping into my toes to my head. Meritt acted confused, and he stumbled around the stable, delirious. I began to get nervous. Was he supposed to be like this? Meritt stood still, away from me, breathing slowly, but normally. I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Meritt?" I said. He turned around. His eyes were crystal blue. I was so happy I hugged him and cried for joy. To my surprise, he wrapped his arms around me like I was a life raft at sea.

"Where am I?" he asked.

I wiped away my tears. "You're in Underland. It's quite a long way from London. You have to take Mirana, the White Queen," I gestured towards her, "and myself to Marmoreal. It's a white castle a ways off." Meritt seemed overwhelmed, but we saddled his horse and unbound Mirana's hands and feet. She and Meritt mounted the only white horse, with Meritt in front, while I was on a chestnut.

"Lead the way," he told me. Our party set off at a gallop away from the stables, over the drawbridge, and away from Salazan-Grum. I was finally getting out of this wretched place. Well, it wasn't all that bad. I don't know if I'll ever meet a girl like Mazie ever again. Or somebody with Stayne's height. Or someone as crazy as Tarrant. I'll miss Underland.

Mirana, Meritt and I galloped across Underland, not stopping for anything, for fear that someone would come chasing after us. But no one came. We arrived at Marmoreal safe and sound.

"So, Your Majesty," Meritt said, bowing to Mirana after we dismounted, "I apologize if this sounds rude, but how do we leave this place safely and return home?"

"Yes, please, Mirana?" I begged. I did not want to fight Fenris, even if the Oraculum said I should.

"Jabberwocky blood would do the trick," she said, "but are you ever coming back? Or are you just going to abandon your choice against Fenris and leave Mazie and Ilosovic at Salazan-Grum?"

I looked down, shamefaced. Mazie and Stayne. I couldn't just leave them to fend for themselves. Mazie.....she would start a mutiny or riot or something, and her head would be the centerpiece of Arminta's room. Stayne would surely follow Mazie, no matter her choices, and he would suffer the same fate. But if I stayed, then the more chance I would have to fight. I couldn't decide. Then, of course, Tarrant had to come running down the steps of Marmoreal, nearly out of breath.

"Your Highness," he said politely, still panting. He looked towards me. "Where's my Mazie?" he asked me hopefully. "Where's my angel?" At this, I began crying, tears sliding down my face as swiftly as a waterfall. Meritt put a comforting arm around my shoulder, but I still shook with tears. The Mad Hatter looked confused, his jade stone green eyes searching for answers.

Meritt explained, "I believe Mazie is still at Salazan-Grum."

Tarrant's eyes turned into a deep amber, similar to when Mazie's eyes turn red when she's in a mood. I saw a glimmer of tears in his eyes, but also a fire of hate. But it wasn't for me.

"Did that despicable Ilosovic switch sides again?" Tarrant spat, his voice now a Scottish brogue. "He will suffer the consequences for putting my little Mazilyn in-"

"Hatter!" I cried, interrupting him before he started going off on Stayne. "Stayne didn't switch sides. He's still with Mazie at the castle. Tarrant, we have a lot to tell you."

His eyes softened, and he nodded briefly to the White Queen before departing into the castle. I was ashamed. I don't know if Tarrant will ever believe me that Stayne wasn't the one who left his daughter at the most dangerous place she could be. I was at fault. Meritt held my hand as we walked into the castle, but I was too depressed to enjoy it.


End file.
